Moon Light Secrets
by MoonLightSecretTwins
Summary: A twisted twilight storey, Katrina and Charity have never meet there father. When their mother died when they where just 2 years old their father Billy Black sent them to live with their aunt on San Hue Reservation. Read it to find out!


**Moonlight Secrets**

**By: Moonlightsecrettwins**

_Book 1_

_**Katrina**_

_Introduction:_

_Katrina has always lived at her aunts with her twin sister Charity. Their mother died when they were just two years old. Their father Billy Black did not have enough money to feed four kids….He barley had enough to feed two, so he sent Katrina and Charity to live with their Aunt Sara on San Hue Reservation. When they turned 15 they decided to move to Hawaii. As soon as they got as they got there, problems started. Not even a year later they were called back home to live with their father Billy, Brother Jacob, and sister Storm. _

_Chapter 1: Full of Mystery_

_I have always sworn I was never going to go live with my father Billy Black, but yet here I am. I'm on a plane heading for Seattle, Washington with my twin where I then will take a 2 hour car ride to the reservation. _

_As I look over at my twin sister the intercom came on._

"_**All passengers we are now landing, please put your safety belts on." **__The lady said in a snooty voice._

_Ugh, how I hate intercom ladies! So annoying and Snooty!_

_I reached over and put my twin's safety belt on as we started too deceased. _

_The plane landed and Passengers started unloading. I waited for a little, not wanting to get trampled by the frantic passengers._

_I woke my twin up when it was clear and we stepped off the plane to go get our bags. _

_When we got our bags we looked over to see a Taxi guy holding up a sign with our names on it._

_We walked up showed him our ID's and he took our bags. We got in the taxi cab and took off for La Push. _

_The Taxi guy said we were almost there as we pulled down the long street with hardly any houses. _

_Right as we pulled up to the house, Huge guys, I mean tan, big, muscular guys wearing nothing but shorts, started piling out of the house. A couple of girl followed. Only one of these girls looked different. She was tall, very muscular and had short black hair._

_It was scary to look at her. She looked in pain. She looked like she was ready to kill someone… My attention was side tracked when a man in a wheel chair came out. He had long black hair, kind 'a chubby, rich brown eyes and smile lines on his face. I figured he must have been my father. Billy Black. _

_Charity hit my arm; I took one look at the new people. Seeing that the guy who wheeled Billy down was laughing. _

_I turned to face Charity. __**"What?" **__I said grinding my teeth._

_She giggled __**"are you going to get out or stay here and drool over them?"**_

_I rolled my eyes __**"I was just observing. Their so….Huge."**_

"_**I know! It's like their taking steroids!" **__she said with a giggle_

_As she finished I slipped out of the cab and was silent. I was too afraid to say anything in front of them. _

_I pulled my bags out of the back and started to walk up to the house._

_As I walked there I noticed two things. One of the bigger guys was staring intently at me and Billy had a huge smile on his face. I looked down at my feet. Everything was moving so slow. It was like I was in an action movie. _

"_**It's nice to have you home Katrina. Gosh you have gotten big!" **__A ruff voice said._

_I looked up startled. It was Billy who was talking. He had a smile on his face that was so big I swore his head was going to explode. _

"_**Nice to see you too." **__I said quietly._

_Charity drifted to my side, __**"Hi Billy, boy you sound different in person…" **_

_Oh yeah that's right, Charity had talked to Billy before. It was a month before we left when she last spoke to him. _

"_**Oh and Jake. Gosh Billy didn't tell me you were as tall as a building!" **__she added on._

_I rolled my eyes and mumbled under my breath __**"She talks way too much." **_

_There was a couple of muffled laughter's from behind me. I turned to see who it was but BAM! I hit something very hard and was on the ground. __**"Iois Mio!" **__I spitted out. My aunt had taken some time to teach me some Spanish so I knew this line by heart._

_Within a second all hand where on me, seeing if I was hurt. If there was any mental damage. Every time someone asked if I was hurt I'd say __**"no"**__ but they kept asking._

_We sat in the living room for a while. No one said anything. After about 30 minutes ticked by slowly. The one who stared intently at me when I first arrived. Embry. He spoke up._

"_**So what were you doing in Hawaii?"**__ he looked at me then took a quick glance at Charity and looked back at me. _

_At the same time both Charity and I answered __**"we modeled"**_

_At the moment we had said __**"Modeled"**__ their mouths dropped in shock and gasps escaped them._

_We both giggled and once again it feels silent. We waited for them to come out of shock._

_Finally Jacob came around __**"stop lying; there's no reason for that.**__"_

"_**Were not lying. We have tons of photos and magazines full of pictures from out photo shoots."**_

_As I got up to go get a magazine, Emily had already got one. I plopped back down on the sofa. This time next to Embry. Right as I sat down next to him, he flashed a huge grin across his face. I couldn't help but giggle and flush red a little. _

_It was like I was in a whole different world. I couldn't hear or see anyone but Embry. Then it was all over when I was pushed. I shook my head snapping out of it. __**"Huh? What?" **__I asked confused. Almost everyone but Jake was laughing and looking at Embry and I._

_The biggest one…Sam I think. Started screaming out __**"Embry and Katrina! L.O.V.E!" **_

_As soon as that started I couldn't take it. I didn't want to fall in love. I had just gotten out of an abusive Relationship. I wasn't ready to even have a cuddle buddy! I stormed out of the house._

_All talk stopped as soon as I stormed out. I heard no one following me. I wasn't sure where I was going. I headed for the tree line in the back yard. _

_As soon as I reached it the girl I saw before that had short black hair appeared._

"_**I wouldn't even think of heading this way."**__ She said. It sounded like she didn't care really but was forced to say it._

"_**And why not?" **__I said a little annoyed_

"_**Well I don't know what type of animals you had in Hawaii but here we have wild….Man killing ones." **__She crossed her arms and watched my face for any reaction._

_I scowled __**"fine." **__I turned around and headed back to the house. Once inside I took off up the stairs. I ignored Jake and Embry calling after me. I was already aware of where my room would be. I was a little remolded attic of course. It had a balcony and windows. The walls were even painted a faint blue and pink. There were two queen size beds one blue zebra the other pink. I changed into my pajamas and threw myself on the blue one. I scrambled under the covers and fell asleep, as fast as I could. I didn't want to be bothered anymore. I had enough for this one day._


End file.
